坦蒂
96 |affiliation =Shady Sands NCR |role =Daughter of Aradesh President of NCR |location =Shady Sands Hall of Congress, NCR town Café of Broken Dreams |quests =Rescue Tandi from the Raiders Retrieve Parts/Gain Access to Vault 15 Complete Deal with NCR |actor =Cree Summer (Fallout) Tress MacNeille (Fallout 2) |dialogue =TANDI.MSG Shtandi.msg Ectandi.msg (Café of Broken Dreams) |special = (2161) (2241) |family =Aradesh - father Hoss - son |tag skills =Unarmed: 84% (FO1), 46% (FO2) Melee Weapons: 64% (FO1), 36% (FO2) First Aid: 44% Sneak: 46% |derived =''Fallout'' Fallout 2 |proto = (Fallout) (Fallout 2) |footer = President Tandi in 2241 }} Tandi (born in 2145) is the leader of Shady Sands. In 2161, she still resides in the same town, unaware of her future role in society. Destined to be a founder and second president of the New California Republic, she would go on to become one of the most influential people in the entire post-War world. Background Early days She is the daughter of Aradesh, and is destined to one day replace her father as the town's leader. Currently, she is bored stiff with the place, a little in awe of people who've seen something of the outside world and a bit naïve. She's a tomboy with a sharp mind and quick wit, a free spirit who is not afraid to speak her mind.Fallout Official Survival Guide Tandi was one of the most important people of the West Coast in the 23rd century. From her early years, she displayed an uncommon strength of character and liveliness, complementing her good looks (six feet tall with raven black hair and a dark complexion). In 2161, at the age of sixteen, she met the Vault Dweller, a figure who would inspire her for years to come with their charisma and skill, exemplified by ridding Shady Sands of the radscorpion plague. The impression was only reinforced when Tandi was kidnapped by the Khans during their raid and the Vault Dweller rescued her from the raiders. Inheritance Tandi helped her father expand Shady Sands, laying the foundations for the New California Republic. When her father disappeared searching for Vault 13, she rose to power, and soon the town grew substantially as she opened trade routes with Junktown and the Hub. This was something her father had been reluctant to do, despite the obvious advantages. With a strong economy and Tandi's determined guidance, Shady Sands soon dominated the brahmin trade and eventually, the first states of the NCR emerged, slowly merging into a standalone political entity with help from the Brotherhood of Steel, which remained out of the power structure for the time being. Tandi succeeded her father as the President of the Republic and from then on ruled the NCR alongside the congress. She was focused on expanding the state, to bring peace and stability to the wastes. Her ideals long since replaced by pragmatism, she was not above forging a deal with New Reno to bully Vault City into joining the NCR and supplying it with their superior medical technology. Closing on 100 years of age in 2241, Tandi remained acting president, still retaining her wit and youthful fire. Dementia and other ailments of the elderly seemingly failed to sink their hooks into her. President Tandi died in 2248 at the age of 103, after a 52-year presidency. She was succeeded by her vice president, Joanna Tibbett.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, collector's edition Her legacy lived on, however, and she remains the most popular NCR president to date. Family Tandi's father is Aradesh, the leader of Shady Sands. Her mother's name is unknown. Seth describes her as "my girl" before correcting himself in her rescue quest, showing him to be a former love interest. She had a son, Hoss, although she wasn't particularly proud of him. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout'' Interactions overview Quests * Rescue Tandi from the Raiders: Tandi was captured by some Khans and she needs to be rescued. Other interactions * Tandi possesses some background information and also tell a bit about the deathclaw in the Hub, if she can be persuaded to. She is kidnapped by the nearby group of raiders, the Khans, a few weeks after the Vault Dweller discovered Shady Sands and rid them of radscorpions. Tell me about Shady Sands Khan base Tandi's tell-me-abouts regarding Khan members will be same as that of a Khan raider. This is likely due to a bug within the game making it treat her as if she is a khan member. ''Fallout 2'' Interactions overview Quests * Retrieve Parts/Gain Access to Vault 15: Retrieve pre-War computer parts from Vault 15, from where the NCR originated, and negotiate terms with the inhabitants to join the republic. * Complete Deal with NCR: Tell Tandi that the squatters at Vault 15 will cooperate with the NCR, and accept their presence. Other interactions * In Fallout 2, Tandi gives a huge amount of background information about the Vault Dweller, for those who have not played Fallout. * A younger version of her also makes an appearance at the Café of Broken Dreams special encounter. Inventory ''Fallout'' ''Fallout 2'' Notes * Tandi is one of the longest living humans in the ''Fallout'' universe, being only surpassed biologically and chronologically by the dwellers of Vault 111 and Vault 112, Private Dobbs, Toshiro Kago, Robert House, the Sole Survivor, Conrad Kellogg, John-Caleb Bradberton and Jack Cabot and his family. Of these characters, Tandi is the only to have reached such an advanced age through natural means alone. * When receiving the Stop the Radscorpions quest, it is revealed that Tandi is a former love interest of Seth, the village hunter, when he states "Thank Dharma you're here Wanderer. My girl... uh, Tandi, Aradesh's daughter has been kidnapped by raiders!" ** Alternatively, you can find this out by asking Tandi about Seth. She will tell you her father tried to set her up with Seth, but he is "not her type." * Tandi will remain in the Vault Dweller's party after being rescued until she is returned to Shady Sands. By avoiding Shady Sands after rescuing her, Tandi can serve as a fifth non-player character party member alongside Dogmeat, Ian, Tycho and Katja. However, Tandi is not really intended for use as a non-player character companion, and she cannot be given any form of combat commands or orders (not even "wait here"). Her inventory also cannot be manipulated (other than by pickpocketing), and she will wield the first weapon she draws for the rest of the game. * An inflatable rubber sex doll named Tandi can be found in New Reno; another can be found in the building behind Sheriff Marcus in Broken Hills, and such a doll is one of three items Typhon, son of Set, requires before revealing a hidden treasure location. * Tandi appears on the NCR $100 bill in Fallout: New Vegas (during loading screens; in game), with the Dayglow Incorporation Address on the back. * It seems also that she promulgated a law that forbids violence against POWs, as stated by Lieutenant Boyd. * In Fallout: New Vegas, she is mentioned in an NCR citizenship quiz, in which one question asks "Who was the most popular president in NCR history?" * Tandi's name is spelled differently in the Vault Dweller's memoirs. He spells it "Tandy." * "TANDI" appears as a possible terminal password in Fallout 4. * In Van Buren, some characters say she was murdered. See Angela.Angela: "Doc Angela used to be an NCR mortician and doctor before she got tired of the caravan houses' politics running the NCR congress into the ground. And after the assassination of President Tandi, she could take no more." Notable quotes ''Fallout'' FO01 NPC Tandi N.png| "Hi! I heard there was a traveler in town, but I was kinda skeptical until I saw you. My name's Tandi, what's yours?" FO01 NPC Tandi G.png| "Finally! Someone else who sees! Of course, you've probably been everywhere, so this must be hell for you." FO01 NPC Tandi B.png| "Yeah. Well you don't live here. There's nothing interesting to do, and believe you me, brahmin-tipping gets old real fast." FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders N.png| "Hello, anybody home? Could you get me out of here? Could you GET ME OUT OF HERE!" FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders G.png| "Oh, it's you again! Are you going to get me out?" FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders B.png| "Oh, aren't we the sarcastic one? Are you going to get me out, or what!?" ''Fallout 2'' FO02 NPC Tandi N.png| "I'm Tandi, president of NCR. My boys tell me you're looking for work. What are you handy at?" FO02 NPC Tandi G.png| "Lord, that was a long time ago! Hardly remember who I was then - just a naive girl. The one you call the Vault Dweller - is he still alive?" FO02 NPC Tandi B.png| "Lord, I know I'm making a mistake but... give it a shot - if you understood anything I said." Tandi_Cafe_of_Broken_Dreams.png|Tandi in the Cafe of Broken Dreams Appearances Tandi appears in Fallout as a talking head voiced by Cree Summer and in Fallout 2 where she is voiced by Tress MacNeille, appearing much older. She is also mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and can be seen on the $100 NCR bill. Gallery Tandi_FO1.png|In-game Tandi in the original Fallout. Avatar-Tandi.jpg|Young Tandi's headshot Fo2_Tandi.png|In-game Tandi in Fallout 2. FNV 100$ bill.png|President Tandi on the $100 NCR bill in Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout companions Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 2 NCR characters Category:Shady Sands characters Category:Khan Base characters Category:New California Republic (town) characters de:Tandi es:Tandi fr:Tandi hu:Tandi it:Tandi ja:Tandi pl:Tandi pt:Tandi ru:Танди uk:Танді zh:Tandi